The present invention relates to a system bus called a high-speed bus for use in a microcomputer or the like.
In the high-speed bus of this kind, the realization of faster data transmission has been demanded following the speed-up in operation of a processor or the like.
Heretofore, the high-speed data transfer has been realized by connecting pull-up resistors having the same resistance value (e.g. 56 .OMEGA.) to both ends of a system bus and feeding a given pull-up electric potential (e.g. 1.5V) to these pull-up resistors. One example of the high-speed bus is described in JP-A-6-35582.
However, the conventional high-speed bus is not capable of effectively suppressing ringing generated on a bus line due to change in input signal so that the data transfer rate is limited. Moreover, it can not effectively remove noise generated on the bus line, thereby to cause poor convergence of noise. This also limits the data transfer rate.